licht_und_schatten_communityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Piraten gegen Ninja
'Piraten gegen Ninja '(Im Original Pirates Vs. Ninja) ist die zweite Episode der zweiten Staffel von L''EGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' und die fünfzehnte Episode insgesamt. Sie wurde am 25.07.2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network erstausgestrahlt. Plot Diese Episode beginnt mit einer Rückblende, die die Vergangenheit des Flugseglers zeigt: Lange, bevor die Ninja ihn fanden, war er ein Piratenschiff, unter dem Kommando eines Kapitän Soto. Er und seine Mannschaft waren unterwegs zur sagenumwobenen Insel der Dunkelheit, zerschellten jedoch wegen den unzureichenden Navigationskünsten von Kein-Auge-Piet an den Klippen, wobei die gesamte Mannschaft, einschließlich Soto, starb. Zurück in der Gegenwart wollen die Ninja anfangen, Lloyd zu trainieren, bemerken aber schnell, dass ihre Wohnung viel zu klein ist. Also schauen sie sich etwas um und entdecken ein perfekt geeingetes Dojo, geleitet von dem etwas schrulligen, leicht größenwahnsinnigen, aber dennoch nicht all zu gut trainiertem "Großmeister" Dareth. Er zweifelt daran, ob die Ninja wirklich die Stadt gerettet haben und meint, sie könnten nur dann sein Dojo benutzen, wennn sie ihn im Kampf besiegen. Er führt ihnen mehrere Tier-"Kampf"-Figuren vor, bis Kai seine Maske überzieht und ihn mit einem kleinen bisschen Spinjitzu zu Boden bringt. Inzwischen hat Lord Garmadon sich auch die Treue von Acidicus, Fangtom und Skalidor erworben, indem er ihnen die Megawaffe gezeigt hat. Was genau er jetzt mit ihrer unendlichen Macht anfangen soll, weiß er aber noch nicht so recht. Er beschließt, sie am Ultradrachen auszuprobieren, der gerade vorbeifliegt. Obwohl er das mächtige Geschöpf mehrmals mit der Waffe trifft, fliegt es unverletzt wieder davon. Nachdem der dunkle Lord zuerst trotzig behauptet, die Schlangen hätten den Segler in einen ungünstigen Winkel gesteuert, wird ihm kurz darauf klar, dass die Megawaffe nicht zerstören, sondern nur erschaffen kann. Er zieht sich auf die Brücke zurück, wo er das Logbuch von Kapitän Soto entdeckt. Als er sich laut wünscht, statt der Schlangen solche Kämpfer zu haben, wird die Megawaffe aktiv. Kurz darauf hört er die Piraten, die wieder zum Leben erweckt wurden und läuft zurück aufs Deck. Dort streiten Piraten und Schlangen, wem der Flugsegler num wirklich gehört. Garmadon versucht, sie zu unterbrechen und den Piraten klarzumachen, dass er sie hergerufen hat, aber die Megawaffe hat einen Großteil seiner Kraft verbraucht, sodass die Piraten sie leicht überwältigen und in die Brigg sperren können. Zunächst noch verwirrt über all die Änderungen an ihrem Schiff, gelingt es ihnen schon bald, herauszufinden, wie der Flugsegler zu steuern ist und machen sich auf nach Ninjago City. Im Dojo trainieren die Ninja unterdessen noch immer Lloyd. Als dieser einen Brett zertreten soll, zerstört er versehentlich den Fußboden. Zane erinnert ihn daran, dass er so großes Potenzial hat, weil er die wichtigsten Elemente kontrolliert, aber Dareth ist nicht beeindruckt und meint, er könnte 50 Bretter gleichzeitig zertreten und wenn er das schaffe, müssten sie ih zum braunen Ninja machen. Natürlich scheitert er und die Ninja fahren mit dem Training fort. Nach einiger Zeit tauchen die Piraten auf. Alamiert verlassen die Ninja das Dojo und verfolgen ihren ehemaligen Segler, wobei sie Lloyd befehlen, zurückzubleiben, weil seine Kräfte noch zu unkontrollierbar sind. Dareth schafft es als Erster, an Bord zu kommen und ist sich sicher, dass er der braune Ninja sein wird, wenn er die Piraten besiegt. Diese überwältigen ihn jedoch rasch und nehmen ihn gefangen. Die Ninja haben sich inzwischen dazu entschieden, sich als Piraten getarnt auf den Segler zu schleichen. An Bord wird Dareth wähernddessen gezwungen, über die Planke zu gehen. Als einer der Piraten ihn anstößt und zu er zu fallen beginnt, gibt er zu, dass alle seine Trophäen gefälscht sind und sein brauner Gürtel nur braun angemalt ist. Zum Glück kommt Lloyd mit dem Ultradrachen angeflogen und rettet ihn. An Bord geben sich die Ninja zu erkennen und bekämpfen die zahlenmäßig überlegenen Piraten mit ihren neuen Holzwaffen. Als Lloyd landet, rufen sie ihm zu, nicht zu kämpfen, bis Kai ihn in ein Fass steckt. Um aus dem Fass zu entkommen, entfesselt Lloyd seinen ersten Spinjitzu, wobei er versehentlich Garmadon und die Schlangen befreit, die bemerken müssen, wie stark der Junge geworden ist. Mit den nun befreiten neuen Gegnern wendet sich das Blatt für die Ninja, und sie werden mehr und mehr umzingelt. Bevor die Piraten ihnen jedoch den Rest geben können, taucht Nya mit ihrem Samurai-Anzug auf und besiegt die Feinde. Kurz darauf werden sie von der Polizei verhaftet, was Garmadon dazu nutzt, mit dem Flugsegler zu fliehen. Er ruft seinem Sohn zu, dass er ihn niemals werde besiegen können, egal, wie stark er sei und segelt dann mit den Schlangen davon. Lloyd aber lässt sich davon nicht einschüchtern und stellt sich selbstbewusst neben seine Freunde. Die Episode endet damit, dass Dareth versucht, sich an Jay anzuschleichen, dieser ihn aber in letzter Sekunde zu Boden wirft. Besetzung (in alphabetischer Reihenfolge) * Acidicus (ehem. General der Giftnattern) - Paul Dobson (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Cole (Ninja der Erde) - Kirby Morrow (Synchronisiert von Marcel Collé) * Dareth ("Brauner Ninja")- Alan Mariott (Synchronisiert von Dennis Schmidt-Foß) * Erster Maat - Brent Miller (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Fangtom (ehem. General der Beißvipern) - Mackenzie Gray (Synchronisiert von Stefan Gossler) * Jay (Ninja des Blitzes) - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronisiert von Tobias Nath) * Jeff (Schüler von Dareth) - Kirby Morrow (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Kai (Ninja des Feuers) - Vinecnt Tong (Synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Kapitän Soto - Alan Mariott (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Kein-Auge-Piet - Paul Dobson (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Kein-Auge-Piets Papagei - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Lloyd Garmadon (Grüner Ninja) - Jilian Michaels (Synchronisiert von Christian Zeiger) * Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver (Synchronisiert von Klaus-Dieter Klebsch) * Nya - Kelly Metzger (Synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * Phil (Schüler von Dareth) - Alan Mariott (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Polizist - Mark Oliver (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Postbote - Vincent Tong (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson (Synchronisiert von Eberhardt Prüter) * Skalidor (ehem. General der Würgeboas) - John Novak (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Zane (Ninja des Eises) - Brent Miller (Synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Fehler * Als Jay Dareth daran erinnert, dass sie die Stadt vor dem Schlangenmeister gerettet haben, tut er dies mit Coles Stimme. * Das Fass auf dem Flugsegler erscheint nur, wenn es für den Plot benötigt wird. Außerdem wechselt es öfters die Position. So steht es, als Kai es schließt, zu dessen rechten und als Lloyd sich befreit zu Kais linken. Trivia * Lloyd zeigt in dieser Episode zum ersten Mal seinen Spinjitzu. Dieser wird im Laufe der Serie noch ein helleres Grün bekommen. * Kai meint zu Lloyd, er sei noch nicht einmal bereit, es mit seinem kleinen Zeh aufzunehmen, wie Wu es ihm einst gesagt hatte. Dieser bemerkt das sogar und meint, der Schüler sei zum Meister gewordenn. * Dareth, Kapitän Soto und die Piratencrew haben hier ihren ersten Auftritt. Auch ihr Sprecher Alan Mariott bzw. Dennis Schmidt-Foß wird eingeführt. * Mit dieser Episode beginnt der Megawaffen-Abschnitt von Staffel 2. Diese und die nächsten Episoden sind an klassische Filmthemen wie Zeitreisen, böse Doppelgänger und ein großes, gefährliches Rennen angelehnt. Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:2013